


"Please Don't Do This"

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes OS, F/M, bucky barnes one shot, bucky barnes x y/n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: Bucky disappears to only have signs of him in newspapers. It's up to you and the team to get him back and snap his mind out of the Winter Soldier.





	"Please Don't Do This"

**Author's Note:**

> A Bucky Barnes One Shot; originally requested by an anonymous guest on Tumblr. Enjoy!

He was gone and that fact continued to echo in your mind as the rest of the Avengers worked tirelessly in finding Bucky. Stark was adamant in thinking the Winter Soldier had grown tired of the domestic life and ran away to lead a more sporadic and nomadic life. Neither Rogers nor you believed it for a second, and as Rogers would repeat, ‘Bucky is no longer like that’. There was a gut feeling in the pit of your stomach something was wrong and your suspicions were confirmed when rapid news articles began to depict murders – bodies dropping in an ungodly rate. With the brutality and the way the murders were executed, both you and Steve knew the culprit behind them; Bucky.

 

“It can’t be,” you argued, arms folding tightly across your chest as your hip leaned against a desk. “You’ve known him longer than anyone, Rogers, you know he’d never do this willingly.”

 

“So what are you saying, Y/N?” Stark fought, his hands thrown up in defeat.

 

“I’m saying this isn’t Bucky; someone must have gotten the code to scramble his brain into the Soldier and is using him to kill these people.” The thought did cross Stark or Roger’s mind, but as your words vibrated in their heads, they realized you might have had a point. “We gotta stop them – both Bucky and whoever it is scrambling his brain.”

 

After the team finished preparations and they had an idea where Bucky was going to be they immediately jump into their jet and made their way to London. You sat in the back, arms folded across your chest and head held low as your mind raced with the question of how someone was able to get the code to bring out the beast in him. It was a constant worry within Bucky, one he had expressed multiple times in their rare, but highly anticipated, moments of pillowtalk. He feared he might hurt you one day which prompted him to become distant whenever his mind took hold of his emotions.

 

“We’ll find him and we’ll bring him back, Y/N.” Steve’s words were soothing but it didn’t calm the negative voices in your head. Simply nodded at him, you waited as the jet landed safely in an area where no one would get hurt. “You ready?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You had never witnessed the Winter Soldier but joined the Avengers after that time. Along with Bucky’s concerns, Rogers had pulled you aside to ensure you understood the dangers. With everyone, including Bucky, giving you ever reason to run the other way, it only made you want to be in his life even more, and have him in yours. However the thought of meeting the Winter Soldier in person intimidated you beyond belief and, though you’d never admit it, you were a bit scared.

 

Stepping out of the jet and onto land you watched as the world continued to move around you. Being met with the Ambassador, Tony did all the talking as your eyes scanned your surroundings for the face you’d been longing for since its absence. “Steve.” He moved his gaze to you before averting his blue hues to where you were watching. “Clock tower.” You weren’t sure if he could see the glimmer of silver like you could, but Wilson confirmed your vision and confirmed Bucky’s location; it seemed he was waiting for the Avengers to show as he stepped out with a rocket launcher.

 

“Go!” Tony yelled as the Avengers strung into action. One right after the other everyone ran toward Bucky in hopes to capture him before anyone else got hurt.

 

“Nobody hurt him,” you instructed, hoping once you were faced with Bucky, you could pull him back without having to knock him out.

 

“What if you can’t bring him back,” Sam questioned, his wings taking him in flight.

 

“I can do this,” you assured him, climbing up the tower’s stairwell with Cap right behind you. Another glimmer of silver and you spotted Bucky a few flights above you. “Bucky!” He glanced down, his eyes stone cold without the look of recognition.  _ This is gonna be harder than I thought, _ you mentally groaned, your legs taking you two steps at a time.

 

“He doesn’t recognize you, Y/N.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock. Mind catching him before he jumps from the top?”

 

“Language.” Rolling your eyes at him, Cap catch it before running fast. Suddenly he flew back, hitting the wall and falling down the stairs. With the Winter Soldier standing in front of you, you blocked a hit and moved behind him, kicking him down the stairs. As much as it hurt you to be physically fighting with him, it was either defend yourself or take the punches. “Bucky please, it’s me,” you pleaded, stepping backward as he approached. Still seeing no recognition in his eyes, you turned and ran up the stairs toward the top.

 

Outside the air whipped all around her and she spotted Wilson soaring overhead. Behind her stood Bucky, his focus solely on the woman. Turning to face him, you take a step back but quickly stopped realizing you were at the ledge. “Bucky please,” you pleaded as he took a swing. Dodging it, you moved so your back was against the clock tower; he was quicker. Using his metal arm, he placed his hand against your throat holding tightly, slowly cutting off your source of air. “Please Bucky. Baby, please don’t do this.” Your words continue and you begin to see his stone cold and emotionless features begin to mold – a look of recognition sparking in his blue hues.

 

“Y/N?” His grip loosened and dropped from your throat. A few coughs escaped your lips as you suddenly felt his strong arms engulf you in a hug. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, placing his hands against your cheeks.

 

“It’s okay. You’re back to me. That’s all that matters.”

  
  



End file.
